polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Piękna i Bestia
:: 20px W Encyklopedii polskiego dubbingu znajduje się więcej haseł o podobnej nazwie. Zobacz też: [[Piękna i Bestia (film 1991)|Piękna i Bestia (film animowany)]] oraz ''[[Piękna i Bestia (wydanie specjalne)|Piękna i Bestia ''(wersja specjalna z 2002 roku)]]. |czas = 102 minuty |gatunek = fantasy, musical |premiera = 15 marca |premieraPL = 17 marca |realizacja = SDI Media Polska |wiek = 7 }} 'Piękna i Bestia' (ang. ''Beauty and the Beast) – amerykański musical fantasy z 2017 roku w reżyserii Billa Condona, zrealizowany na podstawie francuskiej baśni ludowej i stanowiący remake filmu animowanego pod tym samym tytułem z 1991 roku. Dubbing do niego zlecony został przez dystrybutora filmu, The Walt Disney Company Polska, na potrzeby dystrybucji kinowej. Polski dubbing Polska wersja realizowana była od września 2016 do stycznia 2017 roku. W dubbingu, jako aktorzy lub wokaliści, wzięło udział łącznie sto trzynaście osób. Próby i nagrania trwały w sumie około trzystu czterdziestu godzin. Do roli Belli przesłuchano łącznie dwadzieścia cztery aktorki. Ze względu na niemożliwość dopasowania tekstów piosenek z wersji animowanej do produkcji aktorskiej, wymagającej dokładnego zsynchronizowania tekstu z ruchem ust bohaterów, większość tekstów piosenek napisano na nowo. Z wersji animowanej zachowano jedynie piosenki „Gościem bądź” oraz „Piękna i Bestia”, jednak i w nich wprowadzono drobne zmiany, wymuszone koniecznością dokładniejszej synchronizacji kłapów. Fabuła Dawno, dawno temu był sobie przystojny młody Książę (Dan Stevens), który mieszkał we wspaniałym zamku. Urządzał wystawne przyjęcia z udziałem pięknych dam z całego świata, a jego służący rozpieszczali go, zaspokajając każdą zachciankę. Jednak Książę stał się zarozumiałym egoistą. Kiedy u bram jego zamku stanęła stara żebraczka prosząc o schronienie przed burzą, a w zamian oferując jeden kwiat róży, nieczuły młodzieniec przegonił ją. Nie wiedział, że tak naprawdę jest to piękna czarodziejka (Hattie Morahan) w przebraniu. Aby ukarać Księcia za okrucieństwo, kobieta rzuciła klątwę na zamek, przemieniając jego właściciela w Bestię, a służących w przedmioty codziennego użytku. Aby zdjąć zaklęcie, młodzieniec musi nauczyć się kochać ludzi i okazać się godzien ich miłości, zanim opadnie ostatni płatek zaczarowanej róży… W przeciwnym razie, na zawsze zostanie potworem, a jego służący przedmiotami uwięzionymi w zamku na wieczność. Mija kilka lat. W małym miasteczku Villeneuve mieszka Bella (Emma Watson), radosna i pełna życia dziewczyna spędzająca całe dnie na codziennych obowiązkach i rozmyślaniu nad monotonią prowincji. Nieustępliwie walczy o swoją niezależność, a większość czasu woli spędzać samotnie. Mieszka ze swoim ojcem Maurice’em (Kevin Kline), typem samotnika i artysty. Bella uwielbia czytać i marzyć o przygodach i romansach w szerokim świecie poza granicami swojej małej francuskiej wioski. Mieszkańcy wioski nie wiedzą, co myśleć o Belli. Co prawda jej cnotliwość i dobroć dorównują urodzie, ale jest dla nich całkowitą tajemnicą. Odrzuca uporczywe zaloty zarozumiałego i ordynarnego gbura Gastona (Luke Evans) rezydującego w miejscowej gospodzie wraz ze swoim poplecznikiem LeFou (Josh Gad), który zdążył owinąć sobie wokół palca wszystkie okoliczne panny na wydaniu. Bella wywarła na Gastonie ogromne wrażenie, ale ma silną wolę i pozostaje nieczuła na jego wdzięk. Pewnego dnia, gdy Maurice wyrusza na jarmark, opadają go wilki, a on w trakcie ucieczki gubi się w lesie. Znajduje schronienie w napotkanym przypadkowo, obecnie mrocznym i pokrytym śniegiem, zamku Bestii. Pan warowni wpada w szał i zamyka nieproszonego gościa w lochu. Kiedy Bella dowiaduje się o zaginięciu ojca, natychmiast wyrusza na poszukiwania. Wkrótce staje twarzą w twarz z Bestią. Błaga o wypuszczenie ojca z więzienia, ostatecznie zgadzając się zająć jego miejsce w niewoli. Siedząc w wieży złowieszczego zamku Bella słyszy przyjazne głosy – to zaczarowani w przedmioty służący. W ten sposób poznaje: świecznik Płomyk (Ewan McGregor); zegar Trybik (Ian McKellen); Panią Imbryk (Emma Thompson); Madame Garderobe (Audra McDonald); Puf Puf (Gugu Mbatha-Raw); i klawesyn Maestro Cadenza (Stanley Tucci). Wszyscy mając nadzieję, że Bella będzie tą, która w końcu skruszy lód w sercu Bestii wyczekują oznak prawdziwej miłości, jednak potwór, pogodziwszy się ze swoim losem, pozostaje opryskliwy i nieprzystępny. Wziąwszy pod uwagę, że ich relacja naznaczona była konfliktem, niechęcią i urazą, jakiekolwiek zbliżenie między nimi wydaje się niemożliwe. Ale Bella jest z natury uczuciowa i ma umiejętność dostrzegania tego, czego inni ludzie nie widzą. Dzięki tym cechom zaczyna wyczuwać dobre serce Księcia pod nieprzyjemną powierzchownością Bestii. Potwór potrafi być szczodry, co widzimy gdy udostępnia jej bibliotekę, rycerski, gdy naraża dla niej życie, no i potrafi ją rozśmieszyć. Bella jest odważna w walce o to, co jej się należy, ale też ze współczuciem opatruje rany swojego gospodarza odniesione z jej powodu. Razem lubią czytać i rozmawiać o literaturze… Dziewczyna inspiruje go, by stał się kimś lepszym, w wyniku czego powoli wraca w nim chęć do życia. Źródło opisu: Pressbook dystrybutora Ekipa |- |SDI Media Polska |Realizacja nagrań |- |Artur Tyszkiewicz |Reżyseria |- |Jan Wecsile |Dialogi |- |Michał Wojnarowski |Teksty piosenek |- |Marcin Sosnowski |Teksty piosenek „Gościem bądź”, „Piękna i Bestia” |- |Agnieszka Tomicka |Kierownictwo muzyczne |- |Piotr Zygo |Nagrania dialogów |- |Mateusz Michniewicz |Nagrania piosenek |- |Ewa Krawczyk | |Kierownictwo produkcji |- |Beata Jankowska |- |Magdalena Dziemidowicz | |Opieka artystyczna |- |Justyna Musialska |- |Disney Character Voices International, Inc. |Produkcja wersji polskiej |- |} Obsada |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |} Wykonanie piosenek |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |} Multimedia Piękna i Bestia (zwiastun nr 1) Piękna i Bestia (zwiastun nr 2) Piękna i Bestia (zwiastun nr 3) PiB-17 - plansza 1.jpg PiB-17 - plansza 2.jpg PiB-17 - plansza 3.jpg PiB-17 - plansza 4.jpg PiB-17 - plansza 5.jpg PiB-17 - plansza 6.jpg PiB-17 - plansza 7.jpg PiB-17 - plansza 8.jpg PiB-17 - plansza 9.jpg Linki zewnętrzne * *